The innocent pisoner, and the people from thedead?
by NERC
Summary: Harry is sent to azkaban framed by Peter. He doesn't blame his friends. Sirius isn't dead. "Wait! was that... no it couldn't be they're dead. Nothing can bring them back. rated T for vilonce.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Also Sirius is not dead even though he got sent to azkaban the summer after 5th year**

* * *

(Harry's POV)

I shiver it's cold and my head is in pain.

Every night HE comes into my head, tryies to convince me to join him. i Never will not now not ever. People think Azkaban is horrible they have no idea they don't have a dark lord tying to recruit them! I think of the first dream i recieved since coming here.

{}{}{}{}_flash back_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_Flash back_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_flash back_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_"i see the savior is not so amazing any more" i ignor him he's not worth my attention_

_"framed by the same man as your godfather! the same thing too well... without the seacret keeper part" he laughs a cruel, cold laugh. _

_"i can't belive they all still belived that you did it you denied it. they didn't even ask for veritaserum!" "_

_they had they're reasons" i say though i hardly belive it myself._

_"i wonder what they'll say when they realize that you are innocent" he pauses the says "Join me child, you will be honnered, and together, we can take over the world"_

_{}{}{}{}flash back over{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}Flash back over{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}flash back over{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Then i woke up.

that was nearly 3 years ago He comes durring my sleep. and I've got the dementors to worry about durring the days.

If someone asked me if i blamed my friends I'd say no. I only blame Voldermort and Peter.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a sound comming down the hall... a sound i havn't heard in nearly 3 years.

Footsteps.

* * *

**And... Clif hanger. I'll update soon promis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: okay so here is the next chapter hope you like**

**Disclaimer:**

**Who owns Harry Potter?: J. K. Rowling**

**Am I J. ?: No**

**There for if I'm not J. do i own Harry Potter?: NO **

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I hear foot steps echoing down the halls the stop outside my cell I hear snippets of an argument

"...alone.." one says

"...protect.." this is said by a different voice

"...no need..." first one again

"...fine..." seconde voice

One set of foot steps disappear back down the hall. Wich ever person stayed waits untill the others footsteps can't be heard before unlocking the door.

I turn away from the door and pretend I'm sleeping probably some guard coming to taunt me.

I hear the door slowly creak open and the person quietly enters the room.

"Harry?" a nervous voice asks one that sounds like...

"SIRIUS!" I yell jumping up and pulling him into a hug.

Sirius is startled for a moment but then hugs me back.

"Hey pup" he says nervously.

Why is so nervous.

"Good news, we're getting you out of here" he continues

I bring my head off his chest and look at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah...'

"Sirius what's wrong?"

He is silent for a minute before saying.

"It's all my fault, Same thing, didn't even ask for..." he trails off

I pull out - very reluctantly I might add - of his arms

"Sirius Orion Black" I say my voice dangerously low. he looks quite scared actually "Don't you dare - under any circumstances - belive that this was your fault"

"Bu-"

"No buts Sirius, It's the rats and Voldermort's okay? No one else's okay" i try to keep my voice firm but it wavers at the end.

"Y-y-you m-mean y-you d-donn't b-blame a-anyone?"

"except the rat and old moldy shorts? No"

I then collapse into his arms.

"I missed you so much Sirius" I mutter into his chest. and finally let my tears fall "i missed you so much"

"I know pup know let's get you out of here" he leads me out the door.

**Sirius POV** (starting when he entered the cell)

I nervously open the door

"Harry?" I ask

"SIRIUS!" he jumps up from where he was sitting and tackles me into a hug.

I'm startled for a moment but then hug him back.

"Hey pup" I say quietly.

He looks confused

"Good news, we're getting you out of here" I continue

He brings his head off my chest and looks at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah...'

"Sirius what's wrong?" he asks

I'm silent for a minute before saying.

"It's all my fault, Same thing, didn't even ask for..." I trail off

He pulls out of my arms. Even though it looks like he doesn't want to

"Sirius Orion Black" He says his voice dangerously low. I will admit that it scared me

"Don't you dare - under any circumstances - belive that this was your fault"

"Bu-" I try to talk but he interups me.

"No buts Sirius, It's the rats and Voldermort's okay? No one else's okay" I can tell he's trying to keep his voice firm so that the message gets across clear but it wavers at the end.

"Y-y-you m-mean y-you d-donn't b-blame a-anyone?" I stutter.

Why doesn't he hate me

"except the rat and old moldy shorts? No"

Moldy shorts? that's new

He then collapses into my arms.

"I missed you so much Sirius" he muttered into my chest. i can hear him start too cry. the very sound breaks my heart "i missed you so much"

"I know pup know let's get you out of here" I say and then lead him out the door, feeling like a million pounds had been lifted off my shoulders.

After 12 years of me in Azkaban. After 3 years of me on the run. After 3 years of me being in hiding and Harry in Azkaban. After 18 long years I have my godson back and he can live with me without worrying about the ministry.

After 18 years of problems we're together and this time nothing is going to separate us.

* * *

**AN: no this is not the end there will be more promise.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:i don't own harry potter**

**Also i got the idea that fred and george stood by harry from antother author -i can't remember who- so i'm giving them credit for said idea.**

**Okay i should probroly clear some things up**

**1. Sirius went to the minestry and was questioned then cleared **

**2. they were looking for peter -because he framed Sirius and all but they didn't know he framed harry to0.**

**3. They caught pettegreiw he was questioned they found out he framed harry too and Harry was cleared**

**theese will not be in the actuall storie so i just put them here so you would understand better.**

* * *

**(Ginny's POV) Waiting for Sirius to come back**

If you had looked into the burrow the first three things you would have noticed were

1.I was pacing back and forth witch was not unnormal.

2&3 were that Ron was just staring out the window completely ignoring the food set up on the table and that Hermione just sitting there in a chair not a book in sight.

This is the point where you would start to realize that something big was going on because Ron NEVER ignores food and Hermione ALWAYS has a book in her hands or at least in arms reach. For the people who new us well they would have recognized these as acts of nervousness and we had a very good reason to be nervous. Sirius our -possibly former- best friend's god father was currently retrieving Harry from Azkaban. Fred and George were trying to calm us down witch I did mainly because they hadn't said more then 3 words in a week to us for the past 3 years.

"You guys it's Harry-" Fred tried to say but Hermione cut him off.

"And you're his best friend, and he won't blame you, and he'll be the same Harry you knew? Is that what you were going to say Fred? Well we obviously don't know him we didn't believe him. He won't be the same and he WILL NOT forgive us are you insane? this is Harry the hardest thing to get from Harry is trust it's so hard to get that you treated it like gold if you had the privilege to have it, it is so easy to loose you treated it like a bag of millions and millions of gallons with a wandering charm on it! When he gave it to you. So don't you dare tell me it will be okay don't you dare tell me he'll be the same harry we knew! Because it won't and he won't!" She yelled then collapsed in the chair once again she had stood up at some point during her speech.

"Hermione I wouldn't tell you those things 'cuse thing isn't a joking matter so I won't lie. But you need to calm down it may be hard but he was... IS your friend and you became friends once you can do it again" Fred said quietly.

"Ron comes on bro say something" George insisted.

Ron remained silent for a minute then said "I was his first friend, at his muggle school every one hated him, I was his first friend he became my friend because I asked if I could sit with him on the train in first year. We became friends over sweets"

He paused as if complementing what to say.

"He gave me trust in a heart beat and I go and believe a bunch muggles -no offence Hermione- over him. After the Stone, the chamber, the woods, the lake,the department of mysteries. I believed people whom I had never met over him, Tell me how that's okay George 'cuse I don't know, I really don't know"

The room was silent. I knew they'd tell me to talk in a minute so before they did I started talking.

"I'll try to stay calm but don't blame me if I burst out into tears the moment he enters the room" I say.

My brothers knowhow hard this is for me. Harry and I had been daiting the last moth of fith year and the 1st moth of summer before he got arested. Ron seems to snap out of his dreemy state.

"They're here" Was all he said before he got up and went down stairs. Evrey on eles goes to get up but I stop them.

"We should go see him one at a time, let Ron go then Hermione, We'll figure somthing out after that"

"Good idea Ginny" Says Remus Sitting back down "Molly would you mind bringing in some tea?"

* * *

**(Ron's POV) right before he says 'they're here'**

I had been stareing out the window for the past 2 hours waiting for my best mate to get back. Most people (cougheverybodycough) thoght I was distrated and lost in thought but really I just didn't want to miss them when they got back. Suddenly I see two figures walking up to the house.

"They're here" I said simply before leaving the room I heared the front door open and Sirius lead Harry up stairs. I followed close beheind. I only caught the end of their conversation.

"...would you..."

"...rest..."

"...after.."

"...i don't know..."

"...please...promis..."

"...fine..."

The door then opened and Sirius strped out.

"Can i see him?" i asked quietly

He looks up when he sees it's me he smiles lightly

"Sure kid, just a sec" he pokes his head back in the room "You and your friends think the same kiddo just make sure to get some rest after you've seen evrey one."

a muffuled 'okay promis Sirius' comes from the room. Sirisus pulls his head back out. he gives me an encouraging smile then walks back down stairs. I take a deep breath and open the door.

* * *

**(Sirius's POV) right after he gose down stairs**

As soon as I entered the lounge I was in a flood of questions

"ONE AT A TIME OR I WON'T ANSWER ANY AT ALL!" I yell. Lets just says that shup them up.

Remus is the first to find his voice "Is he still..." I know what he means even if he can't finish his question

"He's still Harry" I asure them. I can litarly hear the sigh of relif the went throgh the room.

"Ron is with him right now" I say

"Sirius, dosen't he like... resent us for not doing anthing?" Asks Fred

* * *

**(Remus's POV)**

"No..." Sirius startes then shivers but not cold shiver, memorie shiver.

"Sirius?" i ask

"Let's just say you better get ride of all guilt 'cuse -and I quote- it's no one's fault exepte the rats and moldy shorts"

"Moldy shorts?" I ask

"yeah, that would be what I said"

I sigh light conversations start all over the room evreyone is waiting nervously for their turn to talk to Harry. I really want to talk to him but I know so dose evrey body eles so I'll just have to wait my turn.

* * *

**(Ron's POV)**

I slowly start to open the the door.

"Oh come on mate I'm not going to bite, Honestly at the speed you're opening that door you'd think there was a giant spider in here" Says a voice from inside. I finish opening the door and see my best friend sitting on the bed I walk over to him. As soon as I sit down I'm tackled into a hug.

"Harry, mate?" I ask nervously

He mutters somthing that sounds like 'what is with people and being nervous today' then says to me.

"Ron, I'm sane and don't hate you so cool it other wise that mess of flames you call hair might become fire."

I can't help but laugh at his sentece.

"Sorry, just, I should have done SOMTHING, ANYTHING, but I didn't, I just-"

"Ron calm down mate! You'd think you were trying to explaine to the head goblin at gringrots why you robbed the place" He stated laughing.

I was amazed he had been out not even 3 hours and he was already laughing like nothing had ever happened. This was not like what Sirius had been like at all he'd been all sad but harry was happy he was actully LAUGHING.

"It's good to have you back mate" I say

"It's good to be back"

And as we talked i couldn't help but think that I should have lisened to my brothers -Fred & George- they never belived Harry did it they told him so right before the trial. THEY had tried evrey thing to get him out it eventually paid off they helped catch Peter. I should have Known! Stupid rat!

"I should probrolly go and let other people come see you" I said to Harry

"Why don't I just come down?" he asks

I look at him "you sure mate?"

"Yes. Honestley Ron you'd think I was made out of glass the way you're treating and talking to me" he laughs. "Come on Ginger lets go see evrey one eles" He says getting up.

"Okay"

WAIT! what did he just call me

"Don't call me Ginger"

I hear a laugh from the hall

"Hurry up Ron"

I run out of the room and go down the staires with my friend.

I hope this dosen't overwhelm him. But then again it's Harry.

* * *

**AN: okay how about 5 reveiws and I'll update. Okay? thx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** **okay first i dont own Harry Potter**

**Seconed thank you SBEE1 for All the revwies(even if it was cheating a bit)**

**Now on with the Story**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I paced back and forth waiting for Ron to come down stairs so could go up. Sirius had assured us he was sane and didn't hate us but that does not stop one from worrying.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Ginny?"

"You okay?"

"No, Yes, Maybe, I don't know it's just it's Harry I had his trust his full trust not trust like -I trust you to watch my potion (wich will blow up if something is done wrong) well I do this- No I had his -I trust you with my secrets that could lead to our down fall if Voldermort ever found out and I trust you with a wand within 2 inches of my other friends- That's what kind of trust I had Ginny I don't think I'll ever be able to get it back"

Ginny looked sympathetic

"It will be okay Hermione you made friends with him once and yes I know he was 11 and he trusted easier but honestly Hermione you became friends with him by him and Ron saving you from a troll. I don't think that's hard to forget something like that remember 4th year when Ron was so rude to Harry, he still forgave him did he not? It may take longer Hermione but if that friendships gone with I don't think it will be- you'll be able to rebuild it"

I felt really bad Ginny and Harry had been dating before he was sent to Azkaban.

"Thanks Ginny"

"Any time" she replied

then we heard feet coming down the stairs followed by laughter.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

I was walking down the stairs with Harry not really knowing what to say

"So Ron?"

"Yeah" I'm so glad he thought of something it was getting kind of awkward

"What did the snake say to the spider?"

Really? okay not what I had in mind. "I don't know, what?" I asked sarcastically

"those humans they think I'm slimy and evil,they're wrong, have they looked at their own potions master?"

I broke down laughing

"And do you what the spider said back?"

I shook my head unable to talk

"They think I'm scary, and they're right"

okay now i could hardly breathe and from the way wich Harry was laughing I'm guessing he almost can't either.

we finally regained our breath and walked down the rest of the stairs.

* * *

**Sirius POV**

When Ron opened the door his face was red and he looked like he could hardly breathe

"RON!"

"Mum I'm fine i was just laughing too hard."

"Laughing?" I asked

A voice came from behind Ron.

"I didn't realize my joke was that funny"

Heads whipped towards the voice.

Harry was standing there leaning casuly on the door frame.

He leaned over to Ron and 'wishpered' "Well, that went better than expected I honestly expected to be suffocated by hugs" And that was all it took for every one to run forward and hug him.

Wait a minute... didn't I tell him to stay ing bed and we'd send people up?  
Harryyy that boy is going to get a stern talking to when he's feeling better.

"So Harry"

"-what is this-"

"-joke you-"

"-spoke of"

You have got to love twin talk

Harry laughed

"What did the snake say to the spider?"

Really? That's different

"we don't-"

"-know, what?"

"thoes humans they think I'm slimy and evil,they're wrong, have they looked at their own potions master?"

Evrey one broke down laughing

"And do you what the spider said back?"

"What?" asked Fred through his laughter

"They think I'm scary, and they're right"

Oh my goodness there is his Marauder side showing through

Although it confuses me how he can make jokes after being there but I'll have to ask him later I look over to see him talking to Remus.

* * *

**AN: 3 revies and I'll update**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remus POV**

He's happy.

I can't think any thing eles.

He .IS. HAPPY.

this is not what Sirius was like. But... i don't know it just doesn't make sense unles...

No way. after the way we didn't belive him? No way would hedo that.

Would he? No, well yes he would but I can't belive it.

"Oi Professor Moony did you hear a thing I just said?" He asks.

I look at him sheepishly. He laughs most people would hear the diffrence but I did and Sirius did to it was exactly like James when he would force laughter so we wouldn't know how much he was hurting.

I step forward to hug him but stopped hesitaiting slightly.

He muttered somthing about 'for being Gryffindors they're really cowerdly'

Then steps forward himself raping his arms around me.

I tear slids down my cheek at the thought of all the pain that this kid had been through. I quickly brush it away.

"It's good to have you back cub" I say

he just tightens his grip in response.

"Go see your friends" I insiste even though I really just want him to stay where he is.

"Okay Moony" he says. he pulls out of my arms and slowly makes his way to where Hermione was sitting.

I sigh and walk over to Sirius. Before I can say anything Sirius says

"I don't get how he's so happy"

"I have an idea"

"really what?"

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

My best friend is here.

He's still sane.

He's happy.

"Hermione?" I jerk out of my trance at the sound of my name. I look up to see my best friend. the one we betrayed, the one we hurt the one we...

He sinks on the couch besides me.

"Hermione-" He starts I break down crying

"Harry I'm so sorry I didn't. you were right. not all evidance is true. books lie. Authority figures don't matter. Rat stupid. sorry. so stupid. can't belive. so so were my best friend and I." I was crying so hard I couldn't speak any more. At some point during my rant Harry had brought me into a hug. His arms were around me and he was wishpering comferting words into my ear.

"Shhh, Hermione it's okay, shhh, please don't cry, I'm okay alright I'm right here. I'm fine. Please don't cry"

I wipe my tears off "Sorry Harry."

"Don't be" He gets up and goes and reconnects with everyone saving Ginny for last and I know I'm not the only one who noticed when they slipped out side.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Alright hear is the next chapter sorry it's so short but it is important**

* * *

**(Ginny POV)**

As soon as we are out side on the porch I colapes crying into Harry's arms

"Shhh, Gin, please don't cry, please, shhhh it's okay, I'm okay I'm right here shhhh" I slowly stop crying

"Are you good?" he asks I nod unable to speak. we just stand therefor a whiel him holding me in his arms but I need to know somthing

"What are we?" I ask. He looks me in the eye. "what do you want us to be" he asks "I- I. I know you most likely hate me but-" he stops me.

"Ginerva Molly Wealey" He said "I don't hate you not at all, when i felt like giveing up do you know who I thought of? Not Ron, Not Hermione, Not Sirius, Not Remus. You."

I look at him in disbelief "I never stoped loveing you Ginny, When I just felt like giveing up I didn't. Not because I knew I was going to be set free. But beacuse I knew if I was I would be no use to any one insane. You kept me alive Gin. Even though I knew you all hated me for what you thougt I did, I still thought of you when ever I was about to give up. So now I ask you again what do you want us to be?"

"What we were" I mutter into his cheast. He hug me tight. "Okay. so I think I need to re-ask this question, Ginny will you be my girl friend?" "Of course I mutter before hugging him tighter than ever.

* * *

**(Arthur's POV)**

When Harry and Ginny come back inside I see my daughter doing one thing she hadn't done in three years. Smiling. Every one goes to bed but I'm pretty sure only Sirius and I saw Harry kiss Ginny goodnight before heading upstairs.

* * *

**AN: I know short sorry any how pls reveiw**

** -NERC**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: sorry for not updateing in so long well, here is the next chapter i know my chapters are short but stay with me they will get longer eventully.**

* * *

**Harry POV**

After saying good night to ginny i make my way up to my own room and fall stait asleep.

* * *

_I feel the efects and i cant do anything about it the memories just keep coming _

_my mother's screems can be heard the whoel time,_

_the walls are cloesing in_

_i can hardly breath _

_someone is shaking my sholder _

_i dont turn around a gard most likely._

_"Harry... harry... "_

_some one is calling my name but no one ever call my name here._

* * *

**Ron POV**

i wake up to a sound i hadn't heard in a long time not since... june 1995. Harry! i spring out of bed and quikley and quietly make my way down the one flight of steps to my best friends room i open the door he is still on the bed but he is thrashing around viontly

"Harry... harry..." i say before his eyes fluter open.

"Ron?" he asks i nod and then sit on the side of his bed

"Did i wake you?" he asks, but we both know the answer i am the only one who would have hear and reconized the faint yells comeing from his room.

"you alright mate?"

he nods. I shake my head at him

"no you are not."

he sighs

"why hary? why hide it from us you don't have to be happy all the time"

"yes Ron i do"

"why?"

"beacuse i dint want anybody to worry" he says

i look at him like he is crazy.

"the girls Ron, Sirius, Remus, your parents. I dont want to be treated like i cant walk without breaking. you fred and george get that but..." he trails off "i get that they are worried but when they worry about me they treat me like a child, you know how much i despise that Ron."

I couldn't argue. he had a point. "why-" i start but am cut off when the door opens. thankfully it is only gred and forge.

"Why didn't you tell us mate?" asks fred

Harry shrugs his sholders.

"You know harry you can rant to us, well me at least" i said

"Us too" said the twins without hesatation.

he smiles weekly and says "thanks guys" before drifting back to sleep. The twins and i make our silent exit.


End file.
